


Kings Help Out

by matters17793



Series: Pedmund [3]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Anal Sex, Brother/Brother Incest, Brotherly Love, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Incest, LGBTQ, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:00:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27100840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matters17793/pseuds/matters17793
Summary: After getting into a sword fight, Peter is injured and it's up to Edmund to help him out.
Relationships: Edmund Pevensie & Peter Pevensie, Edmund Pevensie/Peter Pevensie
Series: Pedmund [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1860208
Comments: 8
Kudos: 26





	Kings Help Out

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on an idea I had previously for a different fandom, but seemed to work better for Edmund and Peter.

The Kings of Narnia had made a point of constantly preparing for battle. They believed that their land could be attacked at any time, and they therefore could not leave anything to chance. Peter provided leadership and muscle, whilst Edmund provided tactical thinking and logic.

There had always been slight tension between the brothers, as Edmund envied Peter for being superior, and far better looking. He wanted so badly to show Peter that he could safely be left in charge, but Peter was so focused on leading that he never even considered delegating his duties.

It was a crisp winter morning, and they had decided to try sword fighting. It gave them the chance to practice, and as they were not one's to slack, both Edmund and Peter woke up earlier than usual. It was still slightly dark when they got out of bed.

Peter had gone over to Edmund's room and interrupted his brother as he was getting changed. Peter did this often, hoping to embarrass Edmund by catching his little brother completely naked. What he didn't know was that secretly, Edmund had wanted it for the longest time.

Edmund had even been working out in the hope that his body would become as muscular as Peter's. He wanted to ensure that his butt became so big and round that Peter would be unable to resist. In Edmund's mind, it would never happen, as neither brother knew that the other was gay.

"So bro, are you ready?" Peter challenged.

"Of course I am, I'll hand your butt to you" Edmund reacted.

"Bring your A game" Peter persisted.

"I always do!" Edmund declared.

When they left the castle, Peter was feeling confident, but Edmund was starting to get distracted by his big brother. As Peter was walking in front, Edmund couldn't stop watching Peter's ass, which was being shown off by way of Peter's tight fitting trousers.

Thankfully for Edmund, the walk wasn't too long and they soon arrived in the big field where they were to practice. Edmund took out his sword, followed swiftly by Peter, who stared at his brother with intent. They were both ready, and began using their swords to fight.

"Feel the pain!" Edmund laughed.

"You wish bro!" Peter teased.

It became increasingly competitive, until it finally happened. Peter moved swiftly, but tripped over after stepping in a hole he didn't know was in the ground. He pulled a muscle in his leg, and his arm crashed into the ground, causing him great pain.

"Ouch!" Peter bellowed.

"Whoa" Edmund commented.

Edmund rushed over to Peter, full of concern as he crouched down beside his brother. Peter attempted to move, but his leg was hurting and his arm was also bruised. He wasn't able to get up, and when Edmund realised this, he started forming a plan.

"Let me help you up" Edmund stated "I'll be careful, I promise"

"Okay, take it slow" Peter instructed "I need you to take it one step at a time"

Peter held out his unhurt hand, and let Edmund slowly bring him up so he was standing. He rested his arm on Edmund, who had allowed Peter to lean against him. Very gently, they walked back to the castle, and as soon as they got there, Edmund decided to start his plan.

"I'll take you up to your bedroom" Edmund explained "And help you rest up"

"Okay, that sounds like a good idea" Peter agreed "I need to see how bad it is"

Peter appreciated the fact that Edmund was being so careful, knowing that his brother could potentially be rougher, as Edmund did have a tendency to be clumsy. Upon opening Peter's bedroom door, Edmund walked his older brother to the bed and allowed him to stretch out.

"You rest there a moment" Edmund advised.

Edmund took his shoes and socks off and turned around, loosening his belt, to allow his trousers to fall down. He kicked them away, and turned back to face Peter, who was a bit confused and had a look of bewilderment on his face.

"What are you doing?" Peter posed.

"I'm hot, can't I take some of my clothes off?" Edmund enquired.

"I guess that's okay" Peter concurred.

In reality, Peter loved this, seeing the pale, smooth legs of his brother, and then watching as Edmund removed his shirt, so that he was only clad in his underwear. Instead of going all the way and getting nude, Edmund stopped and returned to stand next to Peter's bed.

"Perhaps we should have a look at your arm" Edmund suggested.

"Please" Peter reacted.

He carefully sat Peter up and helped his brother remove his shirt, and immediately noticed that the arm was very bruised, and upon merely touching it, Peter winced in pain. Edmund then pushed Peter back so that he was lying down. Now Peter was where Edmund wanted him, as it was clear that Peter had an erection.

"How about we check your leg now?" Edmund continued.

"Yes, do" Peter commented.

The mischievous side of Edmund kicked in from this point, as he started by moving to the bottom of Peter's bed, and gently caressed Peter's sweaty foot. As he moved back up the bed to pull Peter's trousers off, he made sure to brush against his brother. He hooked his fingers into Peter's trousers, and his underwear, pulling them both down and exposing Peter's member.

"Oh, I can see you are in pain" Edmund observed "But you are clearly enjoying this"

"What do you..." Peter began "Oh I see"

With all of the confidence in the world, Edmund wrapped his hand around Peter's member, watching as Peter's eyes rolled to the back of his head at the touch. As he began stroking his brother's member, Edmund felt every single little detail of Peter's shaft.

"Looks like someone wants some fun" Edmund giggled.

"You mean, you want this too?" Peter rejoined.

"Yes I do" Edmund giggled.

"Take your underwear off" Peter ordered.

Edmund gladly obliged, ripping his briefs off and finally showing Peter his plump, wobbly butt. Peter was drooling as he saw his brother naked, and Edmund was going to play up to this. Edmund lay next to Peter on the bed, kissing his brother on the lips wildly. Their tongues started exploring each other's mouths.

"Oh god" Peter whimpered "Please Eddy, suck me"

"I will do Pety" Edmund assured "Just sit back and relax"

Peter relaxed as Edmund instructed, feeling his younger brother wrap a hand back around his shaft. After a few moments, Edmund began licking the tip, tasting the salty pre-cum that was leaking from his brother's dick. After teasing him for a few moments, Edmund finally started sucking on Peter's cock.

"Eddy, that's so good" Peter whispered.

"Mmm" Edmund moaned.

There was soon slobber all over Peter's shaft, as Edmund started sucking deeper, letting Peter reach the back of his throat. Peter was thick, long and had the biggest balls Edmund had ever seen. He had to squeeze them, so using a free hand, Edmund grabbed Peter's scrotum and started playing with his brother's testicles.

"Oh my" Peter giggled.

Just as Peter thought he was going to release, Edmund stopped, pulling his mouth away from his big brother's penis. He took a moment to catch his breath, before he turned around and had a suggestion for Peter, as there was something Edmund desperately wanted.

"Pety, lick my hole" Edmund begged.

"Fine, back it up on my face" Peter encouraged.

As Edmund turned around and back up so that his ass was right above Peter's face, he stroked Peter's knob, keeping his brother ready for when they went further. Peter started by licking softly against Edmund's jelly like cheeks, before sliding his tongue inside his brother's hole.

"Yes!" Edmund screamed "Go deeper!"

Edmund's hole felt like heaven, as Peter shoved his tongue as far as it would go. He slurped at the entrance, taking in all of his brother's flavour in. Peter was loving the soft skin against his face, but then things got even more intense.

"I've got something to show you" Edmund chuckled.

Peter couldn't answer, but was treated to a sensual experienced as Edmund started twerking, shaking his butt on his brother's face and allowing Peter's tongue to go even deeper. The feeling was getting even stronger, as Peter made his tongue hard.

"Oh Pety, I can't stop you any further" Edmund grunted "Fuck me, please!"

"Okay bro" Peter agreed "Turn around"

Moving faster than ever, Edmund turned to face Peter, and started to slowly squat down. He felt the tip of Peter's cock touch the entrance to his sloppy hole. Before allowing Peter to enter, Edmund bent down and kissed his brother once more.

"Are you ready?" Edmund posed.

"I am, but you'll have to do everything" Peter warned.

Edmund nodded, and used his hand to position Peter's erect prick. He pushed down, feeling his brother's girth stretch his virgin hole out. It caused slight pain at first, before he felt like he could go all the way down on his brother. He rested on his knees, pushing them into Peter's sides.

"Oh bro, you're so tight" Peter observed.

"My hole is meant for that big cock" Edmund teased.

Peter smiled as Edmund began moving on top of him, bouncing on his brothers penis. His body was going crazy as he let Peter inside him repeatedly. His prostate was getting stimulated, and this made Edmund fully erect.

"Stroke yourself" Peter ordered.

"Anything for my brother" Edmund agreed.

After spitting on his hand, Edmund started stroking his own penis. It wasn't as big as Peter's, but that wasn't important. He rubbed like crazy, feeling the tingling as he stroked the sensitive areas, and the pleasure from Peter being inside him.

"That's it, stroke for me" Peter joked "Be my slut"

"Yes baby" Edmund panted "Fill my hole up with your seed"

"I'm close, not long now" Peter declared.

"I'm so excited for your sperm" Edmund reacted.

His bouncing became so fast that Peter thought time had sped up. Edmund was not able to hold on, and finally spurted his thick semen onto Peter's chest. This in turn sent Peter wild and the way that Edmund's hole squeezed him upon orgasm got too much to prevent the inevitable.

"Yes!" Peter screamed "Take my cum!"

"Shoot it inside me" Edmund persisted "Flood me even"

One final bounce did the deed, and caused Peter to shoot several thick jets of hot semen into his brother's hole. It was pumped forcefully, feeling like a thorough coating as Edmund remained still. He stayed in position, kissing Peter once more.

"That was great" Edmund chuckled.

"I guess we'll have to do it again" Peter replied.

Slowly, Edmund pulled himself off of Peter and lay down beside his brother. He snuggled into Peter's body, feeling the warm skin of his brother, and the manly sent that Peter emitted. They fell asleep, feeling utterly exhausted after their sexual encounter.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
